


kinktober 2019 - day 12

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Case Fic, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Pet Play, Underage Drinking, weird victorian sex parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: The man places a shallow dish on the floor—one intended for dogs, Ciel realizes—and expertly pours what looks like more than one serving of red wine. It's an odd sight, but no more odd than the rest of this affair, he supposes."Thank—ah," Ciel isn't sure if he's meant to speak or not. "Woof?"





	kinktober 2019 - day 12

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just........wake up and forget to post a fic before work. happy late 12th i'm starting to lose my mind.

It's not the first time he's humiliated himself for the sake of a lead, but it certainly might be the worst.

Themed parties are tacky at best and outright illegal at worst, and the one Ciel is accompanying Lau to is somewhere in between. "Bring your cat, dog, or other companion," the invitation Lau showed him had said, as if the wording weren't entirely suspicious to anyone but the dullest of investigators.

"They won't be expecting any investigation at all," Lau had corrected him. "It's hardly underground—most of the 'companions' are wards, favored servants, or mistresses. All above-board fun."

"Save for the ones who aren’t,” Ciel snapped. "You've known about the trafficking ring using this social circle as a contact point for weeks now, I know it."

"So accusatory! Ran-Mao and I go for drinks and conversation, nothing more. It's only a coincidence that your current investigation happens to intersect with my occasional outings." He smiled in feigned self-deprecation. "I suppose you won't trust the two of us to do your search without supervision, then. Well, you'll just have to replace Ran-Mao, then!”

"Excuse me?"

And now, after several futile arguments and more than a little encouragement from Sebastian, Ciel finds himself seated at Lau's side, wearing something more modest than what he'd expected from such an unseemly party, save for the addition of a collar, lead, and headband with two faux ears attached. It's almost worse than what he'd imagined.

"Oh, my dear, did you acquire a new pet? He's positively _precious!_" A dark-haired woman with far too many pearls around her neck bounces over to Lau, who stands to greet her.

"Ah, Baroness Morgan, so good to see you again. This is Cooper—he's not mine, I'm sorry to say; I'm merely petsitting for a friend. I do agree with your assessment, however!” He puts a hand to Ciel's face, and Ciel holds back a grimace. "He _is_ quite charming."

"May I pet him?" Morgan asks, making Ciel stiffen.

"Of course, my lady!" Lau could stand to not look so pleased with himself. 

Morgan reaches down to touch Ciel's hair, and by some miracle he manages not to pull away. She avoids jostling the headband easily, considering how well it blends into his hair—plenty of practice, he supposes.

"Our host, I assume?" Ciel asks once Morgan has wandered off to chatter with another guest. "And you claim she knows nothing?"

"The baroness started these parties so that she and her husband—that's him, the cat serving wine—could find friends who share their peculiar idea of love. A purer soul I've never met." Lau takes a puff on his pipe, smelling more of tobacco tonight than his usual. "If she knew about this, she and many of her regular guests would be just heartbroken! Not to mention I would have nothing to do every second Tuesday."

"I get the feeling that's what you're most worried about," Ciel mutters.

"Hmm, I wonder.” Lau lowers a hand to scratch gently at the nape of Ciel’s neck, casual as if Ciel really is a dog. “Well, in any case, we must be very careful not to openly apprehend anyone here."

Ciel makes every attempt to suppress the flush rising to his face. “Fine. For her reputation's sake."

The evening drags. He can't walk around freely, both due to the apparent social convention and the literal, physical leash keeping him tethered to Lau, who seems to have no inclination to move, and nobody in the room looks actively suspicious enough for him to ask Lau to investigate.

At one point, the baron, who does seem to have permission to walk on two legs but is still playing a servant's role, comes up to Lau, proffering a bottle. "A drink for you or your pup, sir? Mistress said you looked thirsty."

Ciel balks a little at the words coming from of a noble's mouth, but Lau takes it in stride. "Yes, I think my boy here is parched, poor thing."

The man places a shallow dish on the floor—one intended for dogs, Ciel realizes—and expertly pours what looks like more than one serving of red wine. It's an odd sight, but no more odd than the rest of this affair, he supposes.

"Thank—ah," Ciel isn't sure if he's meant to speak or not. "Woof?"

The baron laughs, not unkindly. "New, is he?"

"Very. Don't worry, he'll be properly trained in no time." Lau reaches out a hand, and the baron leans in to receive a scratch behind his ears. He even manages to make a sound almost identical to a cat's purr.

Lau puts a hand on the back of Ciel's neck. "Drink up, pup," he whispers. "You wouldn't want to be rude to our hosts, would you?"

"You shouldn't have accepted it," Ciel hisses back. _You know I can't hold my drink_, he doesn't say.

"Oops! Well, too late now." Lau’s hand forces his head down until Ciel is bent over the dish, and with a sigh, he laps up a few drops.

"Surely you're thirstier than that," Lau teases, pressing him down further until he has to suck up a bit more to prevent having his nose dipped into it.

"Lau..." he warns when he's able to come up for air, but then another guest steps into earshot, and Ciel has no choice but to acquiesce. He can probably drink about half of it before it starts to become a problem. That should be enough.

The wine is strangely sweet and floral for a red, though it does not mask the bitter taste of alcohol, and he struggles to keep himself drinking at this humiliating angle. Whoever Lau is speaking to now has nothing interesting to say, and Ciel finds himself losing concentration.

Until a tug at the collar Ciel keeps forgetting is around his neck makes him yelp in indignant surprise. "Let's go to the back," Lau says. "Crawl along, now."

Ciel reluctantly starts on all fours in the direction Lau is leading him, but as soon as he begins to move, his stomach lurches.

The wine must have started circulating through his blood, but that amount of wine couldn't have been that strong, even whatever strange-tasting blend—

Ciel stops.

"Did you _drug_—“ Ciel starts, furious, but another tug at the leash cuts off the rest of his question.

"It's the same thing everyone is drinking," Lau murmurs without looking at him. "Purely recreational, nothing too strong. Oh, but I suppose someone as small as you might take it a little harder, their first time."

Ciel doesn't want to draw attention to himself, but it's very difficult to keep moving towards the door rather than scream at Lau and call off the whole investigation.

By the time they enter the back room, the nausea in his gut has passed, but a hazy warmth has settled over Ciel’s body, making it difficult to crawl under his own power and forcing him to rely more on Lau's guidance. Even more so when the door closes behind them to reveal that the room they're now in is barely lit at all, a single candle sitting on a table the only light by which Ciel can just make out the outlines of the room’s inhabitants. They all appear to be sitting or lying down on couches and chairs lined up at the edges of the walls—for maximum space efficiency and minimum tripping over the furniture, Ciel assumes.

Lau seats himself in a chair about halfway into the room, and then hefts Ciel off the floor and into his lap with little effort—and little struggle from Ciel, who's too busy trying to decipher the purpose of this room to really fight him.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize exactly what that purpose is. The room is mostly quiet, the sounds of the rest of the party muffled by the door, but soft murmurs and slick noises become clearer with each passing second, bringing a flush to Ciel's cheeks. He can only see bodies in silhouette, but that makes the sounds all the more obscene—anything could be happening, _everything_ could be happening.

He tries to focus, but the fog in his head has only grown thicker, and his body feels hot at every point of contact between him and Lau.

"Put on a good show, now," Lau whispers, and his hand comes around to rest between Ciel's legs. "We're still undercover, after all."

Lau grabs at the collar with his other hand and pulls it tight before Ciel can say something—he can breathe, but words are too exhausting an effort. Then any word he could think of becomes lost completely as Lau cups his hand around Ciel and squeezes, and Ciel's whole body twitches in response. His feet knock against Lau's shins, muscles jerking in either protest or pleasure as Lau strokes his cock lightly over his clothes, other hand keeping the collar firmly in place.

He feels the light touch of lips just below his ear, and hears Lau breathe against his skin. "You knew what kind of gathering this was, little earl.” He starts to unlace Ciel's trousers, easing the pressure on his cock trapped within. “Really, you can't tell me you didn't expect to play your part."

Ciel doesn't say anything, can't say anything, can't argue logically and certainly not practically considering how hard and sensitive he is now, squirming desperately under Lau's touch. It's the wine, the wine and the restricted passage of air, that's the only reason his body is acting like this. But does it matter, really, when this is the end result?

"Are you going to pant like a dog for me?" Lau touches his skin to Ciel's, now, and Ciel's almost grateful for the collar preventing a full-throated moan. "If we're still here late in the night, you might even get to see some of the pets with their tails. How do you suppose they attach those?"

Ciel has some idea, and he clenches up in discomfort.

"It's quite a sight, all these pets drunk and desperate and falling all over themselves to please their masters. Will you do the same for me?"

Ciel bites his lip, but his body shudders at the words without his permission, which must answer the question adequately, because then Lau's hand starts moving faster, his grip tighter, and Ciel can't hold back anymore, he needs—

"Ah," Lau says, and his hand stops. "I think they're making the exchange."

Ciel opens his eyes, blinking away the dark spots that recede as Lau lets go of the collar.

"There, a few chairs down," Lau breathes, almost too quiet for Ciel to hear. "The two men and the pet with the muzzle. She looks sedated. Sober up now, pup." He slaps Ciel's cheeks lightly.

Ciel does not sober up. Ciel is on the edge of coming, his cock sticking obscenely out of his pants, and now he's expected to do his job with no time to recover.

He opens his mouth on half a _Please_, but then the men start moving towards the door, and Ciel nearly trips over himself trying to chase after them.

"Don't rush, now," Lau says, doing up the laces of Ciel’s trousers much faster than Ciel could himself—almost as quick as Sebastian would. "We'll follow them, nice and calm."

Ciel nods, slapping himself in the face a few times, to a bit more success.

“And then," Lau whispers, "If you'd like, we can finish what we started."

Ciel gets back down on all fours, and he sharpens his focus on how humiliating it is, how degrading, how _annoying_—instead of letting his mind consider the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for kinktober updates and tweets from apparently the first person to put lau/ciel on the archive! very exclusive!


End file.
